Starring You
by thisismetryingtofixstuff
Summary: You are Homare Funo... For some odd reason you come upon the Sanzo Party and all of them fall deeply in love with YOU! Told in second person. Next Chapter Up By: June 14, 2008
1. Chapter 1

The day was quite boring as you were waiting for another weary traveler to check into your family's inn. Sitting behind a desk with the same old, dry reading materials as the day passes by is making it such a waste. Why couldn't you do something more fun? Go on dates, walk the dog, go shopping… It was all the same. Your father wouldn't let you do anything unless it was for himself or your sick mother. The inn was hot and sticky on the dull August day and a fan was blowing in your face.

Ahem- lacking an introduction to yourself, eh? You know who you are, don't you? Well, your name is Homare Funo, such an ordinary female with no special talent. You are displeased with your current life and want to do anything a normal twenty-two year old woman would want to do. You have shoulder length brown hair which is in need of hair treatment and you have matching brown eyes. Your figure is slender, but built tough as for you are 5'11". You also have a younger brother who was 15 and an old dog.

-What if I were to go out today?- You thought as frustrations grew upon you. Boredom is not your cup of tea. -Maybe I should go out, at least this once…-

You called out to your younger brother who was coming downstairs with perfect timing," Toki-kuuuun! Watch the inn for me. Just this once, please!"

Toki responded apathetically," Whatever," he didn't really mind taking over for a bit.

"Kya!" You hugged your brother," I just love you, Toki-kun! Tell dad I'm out on a lunch break."

He nodded and you left your family's inn. You were going around your humble town looking for somebody to talk to. You really wanted to get a boyfriend ever-so-badly and there were always new people coming and going. Other than permanent residents, you see lots of visitors. Maybe the market would be the best place to see travelers? You must see for yourself.

Once you got to the marketplace, you were earnestly looking for cute guys within your age range while buying food to stock up in the inn. You were looking through fruits in the marketplace frantically as for there were many people out today. Hands grabbing everything they could find… Not such a good idea looking for fruit at the moment. You saw a peach that wasn't bruised or damaged in any way and reached for it. Before you could snatch it, a larger hand got to it first. This resulted you to grab the hand.

You turned your head to the left and smiled saying," Oh, I'm sorry! You can have that peach. You found it first."

The person you spoke to had scarlet eyes and long, red hair and a brown, leather jacket. He was not much taller than you and looked real… bad-ass.

" Naw, that's fine. Such a pretty lady shouldn't have to fight for fruit," the man gave a dazzling smile with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He gave you the peach and then asked," Hey, do you know where the nearest inn is? My pals and I are having trouble finding our way around."

" My family owns an inn! You can stop by our place and get as many rooms as you want. Today hasn't been busy at all. I can show you the way, if you'd like," you responded to the kind man and added," And thank you for the peach."

The man then said," When we stay the night, I'd sure like to meet up with you in a few hours," he winked and continued," My name is Gojyo."

" My name is Homare. Come with me then, Mr. Gojyo."

"No need to call me 'mister'."

You showed the man named Gojyo the way to your tiny inn and he then said he'd return later that evening with three other people to fill four rooms.

--------

The rest of your day seemed to be on a lighter note. You met the _cutest_ guy ever and he may have more hot friends to come and meet up with you! As soon as it was 7PM you heard people bustle and move about outside the inn.

"GAH! GOJYO! Stop that!!" a higher pitched voice exclaimed angrily, but you could tell it was a boy," Why must you be such an ass?!"

"Oh, you just better shut up, you stupid monkey! I told you- don't act a complete faggot around this chick! Don't ruin one of my only moments of glory with another woman. I'm stuck with you homos for ever and ever!" the familiar voice of the man named Gojyo you met earlier fought back.

"You letch!" another disembodied voice sounded the most angry. His voice was followed by gunfire.

"Now, now, Sanzo. No need to shoot that thing." a slightly cracked voice was obviously trying to calm everybody down" Once we all get inside try to actually act like normal people."

Moments later three handsome men walked in with a teenage boy. One of the men had brunette hair and had a monocle over his right eye. He was slightly shorter than the man Gojyo, wore three small earrings on his left ear and he wore a green, black shirt with khaki colored jeans. The boy that was there wore a golden crown upon his head and was obviously the junior member of the group. He had an orangey cape, a baggy t-shirt, and wore some pretty ripped up jeans. The last man bore a crimson chakra upon his forehead, wore priestly robes, and had the most wonderful purple eyes.

Gojyo was a bit frazzled but tried to cover it in his speech," Heeeeellooo, beautiful. Do you still have the four rooms available?"

You blushed at the remark of being considered beautiful and answered," We sure do!"

"Lets show these guys the way to theirs and come hang with me for a while…"

"Nawh, I'm fine."

"That's okay."

--------

It was the dead of night and everybody in the inn was sleeping peacefully. You sat in your bedroom thinking about the four men you met today. They were all so cool and were really friendly (except for the blond man…). You wished you could see more people like that.

You slipped into your bed in a pair of your favorite pajamas, a silky night dress. You checked your alarm clock and it said it was 1:52 AM. It was very late and you shouldn't be up that late, on account of watching the inn. You were then closing your eyes to catch some Zs and you were slowly dosing off… Eventually, you hear footsteps in the hallway.

_Plurnk… Plurnk… Plurnk…_

The person obviously was trying to be quiet, but failed to do so. Shortly the footsteps passed your door and went further down the hallway. You were thinking that it was Toki, wanting to go get something and ignored the footsteps.

But… moments later you hear a glass shattering scream and immediately jumped out of bed. You rustle down the hallway, flinging open doors to see who got hurt. You come to your parents bedroom.

Inside your parents bedroom you see a creature with pointy ears, weird markings on his face, and long nails with blood coating them. The creature was standing over your mother and father on their bed and slashed them fiercely with their insides scattered on the walls.

"Delicious…" The creature mumbled licking his chops. The monstrous creature was staring you head on. You were his next prey. The creature that killed your parents went charging after you. You flinched because you didn't know what to do. The shock was so great that you may be killed and that your parents are already dead. Tears were streaming from your eyes.

BUT! Before he could reach you a green light flashed across the room and knocked down the monster. A soft, calming voice asked," Are you okay?!"

You turn and see the man you met earlier with Gojyo who wore the green outfit. The man ran up to you and grabbed your wrists and examined you. Your face turned a slight shade of pink and you asked," What are you doing..?"

"I'm checking to see if you're hurt, of course!"

"Uh," you were speechless. A hot guy may be using this life threatening situation to _check you out!_

You then thought of a most obvious question," What's your name?"

"Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled and then said," Lets get out of this room. I'm sure there'll be more youkai coming this way."

Hakkai led you out of the room and into a room that you gave him earlier.

"Stay here," he commanded you.

You had this surge of courage in you," NO! My parents are dead and there'll be more of those youkai coming! I don't want anything worse to happen!"

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't! I know it."

"But still…" Hakkai was trying not to give up this little quarrel.

"I don't want to be alone either."

" -sigh- I'll just stay with you for now."

As Hakkai sat in this room with you, you heard many noises. Hakkai then reassured you that it was his other buddies, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo destroying the demons.

As you know… This may be boring, right? Now, it won't be. Maybe. It's your opinion…

Without much notice, Hakkai's door was hit down by a demon that wasn't caught by the other men.

"TIME TO DIE!!" the youkai was about to hit you, but Hakkai made a chi shield, but it wasn't really needed. The demon was knocked out by the younger group member, Goku.

"Hey, Hakkai! Do you think we can get some food before we leave?" Goku sounded like he didn't have a care in the world after he just knocked out something evil.

"Goku, this isn't the most appropriate moment to eat," Hakkai dropped some anime sweat from his brow.

"Yes it is!" Goku argued.

Then out of nowhere, the blond priest, Sanzo, made a tisking noise and said," The monkey is right for once. I do not sense any demons around here.  
He sounded really mad, but you were indifferent towards his attitude.

Sanzo wasn't finished," And why the hell are holding this girl in your room, Hakkai?"

Hakkai had a wry smile and said," She's going to come with us!"

Gojyo met up with the group and saw that everybody was in silence.

"What's wrong…"

You say to Gojyo," Hakkai says I'm going to come with you guys…?"

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you so much for reading my little fanfic, _Starring You_! Basically it's just about you, Homare Funo, who gets to travel with the Sanzo Ikkou! But, the thing is that they all fall deeply in love with you. Kya! We know all you girls want this to happen. This is the start of chapter two, I really want this to be fun and cool! For any feedback, please give me a review, PM, or email!! If you have any ideas that you would like me to incorporate into _Starring You_, please let me know! I'll give you credit and it'll give me more inspiration and ideas!! Enjoy!

----------------------

"WHAT?!" stammered Gojyo as he walked into Hakkai's bedroom. You were still in shock. Hakkai wanted you to travel with the four of them?

Sanzo had a sour look on his face and said," We're not going to take this girl with us, Hakkai."

"Sanzo, take a look at Homare." Hakkai had his "I'm a Goddman Saint!" face. Not just Sanzo, but the whole party looked at you, as you were trembling. You were quite unsure of what was going to happen. -Why the hell does Hakkai want me to come with?- There was nothing you could think of at the moment to protest anything.

"Now," Hakkai started," Homare has no parents to help guide and take care of her. From what I think, she probably doesn't want to stay in this inn any longer. She's in a very important time of her life when she needs to not just sit around all day. Plus, it's our fault that we did not see this youkai coming, which has caused a panic."

Goku then said," Hakkai, you do have a good point! Now it's time to eat!"

Goku was about to walk out the door to find a fridge to raid until you spoke aloud. You just said whatever you felt at the moment without a care of what you would say," Please, let me come with," tears were welling up and soon to fall," Hakkai is right. This inn has been hell for me! Now that my parents are dead, I don't know, but I feel sad and yet free at the same time!"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and then said," Now who's going to take over your inn? You still have responsibilities to fill. You can't just come trotting off with us."

"TOKI! My brother will!" You were crying over such drama you were feeling.

As we all know… Gojyo _is_ the womanizer. He then went over to were you sat on Hakkai's bed, put his heavy arm around you, and said to you," Now, don't let these tears make your beautiful face look so withered. I'm sure if you do us a 'favor', Sanzo'll let you come with."

He was obviously joking and trying to cheer you up. You nodded wearily and used your shirt sleeve to wipe away tears. Sanzo then took out his infamous harisen and hit Gojyo over the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Gojyo's somewhat good-guy image was washed away when he shouted.

"You Lech."

Gojyo took his arm off of your shoulder. You _liked_ his arm there. In fact, you_ liked _Hakkai wanting you to come with… Sanzo's personality… Goku's appetite. All of these things made you like them all a bit more. They were the perfect people forced together and you were in awe of how great they are.

Goku then exclaimed," C'mon Sanzo! You should let Homare come with us!!"

Sanzo shut his eyes for a moment. After those few seconds he took a deep breath and said," Fine. Tomorrow morning we leave this inn… With Homare."

Your worries were carelessly washed away. Your feet took over your body as you sprang off the bed and ran up to Sanzo, giving him a hug. You were not lying about how grateful you felt," Thank you, so much, Sanzo. This really means a lot to me."

Sanzo turned über red and shoved you away but not as cold as he normally would," Just get off. I'll be seeing your face enough for **quite** a while."

You went back to your room like heaven sent you four angels to care for you. Before you hopped back into your bed at nearly 3 AM, you prayed for your mother and father as their souls were guided towards heaven. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku cleaned up the messes before they went to bed.

--------

The next morning, Toki came into your room waking you up. You checked your clocked as you groggily arose from your bed. It was 5:30 AM. You normally wake up at five every day. Toki was worried about you. Toki mentioned to you about your parents' deaths and what was going to happen in the future. Toki knew his new responsibilities and knew that you needed to get away.

After you and Toki had your conversation… You went down to the inn kitchen. There sat Goku munching on a meat bun while Hakkai was off preparing for the car ride. Gojyo and Sanzo were being bums and still sleeping. It was a bit _weird_ Goku was up so early.

"Good morning, Goku!" You were in a very light mood.

Goku looked up to you from his chair and said, spitting a bit of food out of his mouth," Gugt mornifgn! (Good morning!)"

You laughed as some of bun fell out of his mouth," Ah haha. So, how are you?"

Goku was able to talk normal now," I'm starving! Sanzo wouldn't let me come down to eat anything last night!!"

"Well don't worry. I'll fix you up something nice."

You went into your refrigerator and decided to make a classic American meal: French toast! (A/N, the irony is hilarious, eh?)

The eggs absorbed into the bread… the syrup and butter… This is a DEFINATE weakness for Goku! He was practically drooling as you made about 20 pieces of the French toast for everybody to eat.

"I…. luuve. You. Soooo oh oh oh…. MUCH!" Goku had tears of joy as he ate the French toast.

You were watching Goku as you chewed slow to enjoy your meal of carbs. -Goku… He's such a nice guy.- You were thinking contentedly.

Goku then finished off all of the French toast. You saw that all the toast was gone and none was left for anybody else. You were slightly angered but then Goku said in a weird tone," WOAH! You're cooking is so good that I'm _already full!!_"

He seemed so amazed. As you have already assumed that he normally eats a lot more… This must be good? You're not entirely sure, but your face was showing you were pleased. Goku, being as cute as he is, had little balls of pink on his cheeks as he gave more compliments about your food.

--------

Your first experience in Jeep… was quite frightening. You will never forget what happened with all of these little mishaps going on.

Inside of Hakkai's jeep, Hakuryu, you were shocked that it's his dragon (A/N: I never even MENTIONED Hakuryu before. Gaspu! My apologies!). Just the idea of riding in a creature that can transform. It freaked you out a little bit.

"Uh.." You were a bit blue in the face as all the members of the Sanzo Party sat in their seats," Where do I sit?"

"Good question." Sanzo was being all grumpy and mean. He was sitting in the passengers seat with his reading glasses on as he read the morning newspaper.

Gojyo's puppy of tail of opportunity was starting to wag as he said," You could sit on my lap!"

"Erk… no." You were not going to do something so awkward.

Hakkai gave an idea that nobody mentioned as for they should've," How about you just sit in the middle, Miss Homare?"

-DUH!- You were embarrassed by such a stupid little question you asked.

You then sat in the middle backseat of the jeep between Goku and Gojyo. It was very uncomfortable and there was not much space. You were trying to find a way to sit you liked most, but you were to only find aches and pains.

The Sanzo Ikkou and yourself set off out of town. You were going to miss your village, but this new change would be something great for you. Your village is more in the country-side without many other large towns or cities around you, so the land was fairly bumpy with many hills. In the jeep you talking more about yourself and you were starting to get to know everybody a little bit better. Goku and Gojyo basically fought often over the stupidest little things and then Hakkai would keep on driving and trying to make the two stop fighting. Then Sanzo would make many of his threats to kill somebody!

The next road Hakkai was turning on looked very old and had scattered stones all over and random ditches. Sanzo then took notice and then said," Hakkai, do you think we should drive on this?"

He turned back to his newspaper as Hakkai responded," Hmm… We'll be fine. As long as Hakuryu doesn't mind."

A little chirp chorused from the engine of the jeep with an approving pitch.

"We might as well go, Hakkai," Gojyo commented from the back, proving that him and Goku could shut up for once.

"Go, Hakkai! Hurry! Then we can eat!!" Goku was wailing from the backseat.

Hakkai was slowly turning onto the road trying to avoid the many obstacles in the way. He eventually sped up and said," You should all hang on for now."

You felt unsure of where to grab and knew that something unusual will happen. Where should you hold on? Haha, that was answered quickly!

Gojyo then nonchalantly took your hand and gave a little wink," Be careful," and his cigarette was loosely hanging from his mouth. You flashed a bit blush because it was quite unexpected.

The road was increasingly getting worse and Hakkai was beckoned to go faster by everybody. You were holding onto Gojyo's hand and you were still not planted to the seat well.

_Buh-dunk, da-doonk, buh-dunk._ The jeep was rattling.

The road was starting to get insane. You then said," Hakkai, this isn't the best idea!"

You closed your eyes and without realizing it, the jeep was just getting out of control from one of the holes in the road and you fell forward into the front seat of Jeep. You knocked your head into something and there was throbbing pain as your body was tangled into something. The pain was overwhelming and you couldn't bear to open your eyes at the moment. Everybody else (except for the poop, Sanzo) were all shouting things you couldn't even register in your brain.

Soon enough you could tell that the jeep was put to a halt. And within a few seconds this little event occurred.

"Are you okay?!" Gojyo poked his head into the front seat and then he saw that you were all twisted in Sanzo's ripped robes. He was able to catch you because you were about to fall out the jeep if he didn't help you.

Hakkai then demanded Hakuryu to transform. You hit the ground not as hard you thought you were going to. You were still stuck in Sanzo's messed up robes. You were turning slowly into a beet when you saw the priest's muscles shown off through that tight black shirt he always wore.

Sanzo then snapped," GET THE HELL OFF!"

You jumped from where you were and got out.

Hakkai being the mother he is then exclaimed," Miss Homare! You're bleeding! Come here!"

You obeyed Hakkai's not-so-demanding orders and went up to him. He had a handy cloth to clean up where your head was bleeding from and used his kick-ass chii powers to close the wound. As you were being assisted, you could see out of the corner of your eye that Sanzo was trying to pull himself together and looked extra pissy. But you could tell something was a bit off.

In the background you could hear Goku saying," OWW!!! MY BUTT-BONE HURTS! HAKKAI! FIX IT!"

Gojyo was setting Goku straight," Oh, SHUT UP, you stupid monkey! You're not going to die!"

Hakkai gave a chuckle and said," Goku, I believe that's nothing I can fix," he then looked back at you said," haha… Things are pretty crazy. I hope this doesn't leave a bad scar…"

As you were gazing into Hakkai's face, you felt an unusual sensation.

As Goku and Gojyo were bickering, Sanzo ended it by shooting his gun at them and making more of his threats. He then spoke with a straight face to Hakkai," We better get going now."

You were looking at everybody with all of the commotion of you getting hurt. You knew you were going to love being around these guys.

----------------------

**Author's Ending Note: **Is it just me, or does my writing suck? As I read over this… I feel like such a n00b. Haha. The only way to get better is to keep on practicing my writing! Please lemme know if you have any ideas or suggestions! Don't worry! The next chapter things'll get more romance-ified. You know there always has to be those cute little things that are so embarrassing that happen! If my ancient civilizations teacher doesn't load me with homework, the next chapter will be up more quick than this one. ;;


End file.
